kar0lfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
BIONICLE: 2007
Historia Poszukiwanie Maski Życia trwa w 2007! Maska Życia została przechwycona przez Barraki - złych władców czarnych wód. Aby odzyskać Maskę Życia i uratować Matoran sześciu potężnych Toa musi zmierzyć się w niebezpiecznej podwodnej walce! ---- Wielki Duch Mata Nui umiera a wraz z nim cały świat. Uratować go może tylko Maska Życia. W poszukiwaniu maski Toa dają nura w głębiny nieznanych mórz. Pod powierzchnią wody niezwykła moc maski zmienia ich w podwodnych wojowników - Toa Mahri! Przykryci falami odkrywają zatopione miasto Mahri Nui i jej mieszkańców - Matoran. Lud ten desperacko walczy o przetrwanie - ze zmutowanymi Barraki i ich armią potworów morskich. Co gorsza, Barraki mają w swych łapskach Maskę Życia! Światu zostało już niewiele czasu, więc Toa Mahri muszą zawrzeć przymierze ze swymi wrogami i spróbować podburzyć Barraki przeciwko sobie. Jakież to nowe wyzwania szykują im potężni Gadunka, Hydraxon i Maxilos? Uratowanie Mata Nui to wyścig z czasem, a po drodze czekają na nich ważne i niebezpieczne zadania, które nieraz mogą skończyć się tragiczne. Biografie Toa Toa Kongu Choć Toa Kongu nienawidzi wody, to jest zmuszony do walki w głębinach. Doskonale ocenia sytuację, a jego poczucie humoru może wytrącić z równowagi każdego wroga. Broń: miotacze Cordak Maska: Kanohi Zatth, Maska Powołania CYTAT: “Nas pięciu, a ich 5 tysięcy. Podoba mi się Twoja definicja równych szans, Hahli.” Toa Jaller Toa Jaller jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Toa, jednak wodny świat to nie jest miejsce dla Toa, którego żywiołem jest ogień. Tym niemniej jest wielkim przywódcą i zrobi wszystko, by jego oddział pozostał silny w chwilach zwątpienia. Broń: miotacz Cordak; wodny miecz ogniowy Maska: Kanohi Arthron, Maska-Sonar CYTAT: “Poddaj się, albo jakiś szczęściarz Rahi będzie miał na kolację smażonego Barraki.” Toa Hewkii Toa Hewkii uważa, że bitwa to rodzaj współzawodnictwa i ma zamiar zostać mistrzem tego sportu. Czasami nawet nie używa swej maski mocy jako broni, gdyż żal mu używać całej swojej siły przeciwko swym wrogom. Broń: Pałasz wodny; wirujący miotacz Cordak Maska: Kanohi Garai, Maska Grawitacji CYTAT: “To Gadunka. Szkoda, że nie mamy wybuchowych owoców madu z naszej starej, dobrej wyspy. Nauczylibyśmy ją aportować.” Toa Nuparu Nuparu nie mieściło się w głowie, że pod wodą może istnieć miasto Matoran. Ma nadzieję, że gdy sytuacja się uspokoi, będzie miał czas na dokładne zbadanie technologii, która pozwoliła Matoranom na życie pod wodą. Broń: Pałasz wodny; tarcza; miotacz Cordak Maska: Kanohi Volitak, Maska Zaskoczenia CYTAT: “Wiem, jak się stąd wydostać... Potrzeba nam eksplozji... bardzo wielu eksplozji.” Toa Hahli Toa Hahli jest w swoim żywiole, a to sprawia, że jest silniejsza. Nawet stanęła na czele kilku misji i została jedną z najlepszych wojowniczek w oddziale. Broń: Protostalowe szpony; miotacz Cordak Maska: Kanohi Faxon, Maska Braterstwa CYTAT: “Odpuść sobie albo poznasz moją osobistą definicję "mokrej roboty"." Toa Matoro Toa Matoro czuje się odpowiedzialny za utratę Maski Życia i jest zdecydowany ją odzyskać za wszelką cenę - nawet jeśli oznacza to przymierze ze swym największym wrogiem. Broń: Podwójny rapier, miotacz Cordak Maska: Kanohi Tryna, Maska Reanimacji CYTAT: “Już po wszystkim. Tysiąc lat strachu, przemocy i ciemności nawet w środku dnia ... już po wszystkim.” Barraki Barraki to potężni wojownicy. Tysiące lat temu zostali wygnani i skazani na wieczne życie w głębinach Pitu za bunt przeciwko Wielkiemu Duchowi. Ich jedynym ratunkiem jest Maska Życia i aby ją zdobyć są gotowi zniszczyć Mahri Nui. Takadox Intrygant, Takadox zawsze wykorzystuje słabości zarówno swoich wrogów jak i przyjaciół. Posiada największą ze wszystkich Barraki zdolność planowania. Życie jest dla niego grą, a inne stworzenia pionkami, którymi dowolnie posługuje się. Narzędzia walki: podwójne noże, miotacz kałamarnic Moce: Hipnoza Cytat: "Biedni Toa … dzisiaj są bohaterami, …a jutro będą pokarmem dla rybek." Kalmah Kiedy Pridak jest zdenerwowany, Kalmah zachowuje spokój. Nie jest zdolny do przyjaźni, troski czy innych prawdziwych uczuć. Jego celem jest zwycięstwo, niezależnie czy ktoś na tym ucierpi. Okrucieństwo okazywane hodowanym kałamarnicom, jest zaledwie przedsmakiem tego, do czego jest zdolny. Naturalna siła: macki Narzędzia walki: miotacz kałamarnic Cytat: "Wspólnie dzielimy nasze zwycięstwa i naszą karę…wspólnie będziemy dzielić się także mocą tej maski." Carapar Carapar był kiedyś znacznie mądrzejszy, lecz hipnoza Takadoxa zmieniła i ograniczyła jego sposób myślenia. Pomimo tego, Carapar nadal chce przyjaźnić się z Takadoxem. Wierzy, że kiedy stanie się coś strasznego, Takadox znajdzie sposób na przetrwanie. Naturalna siła: pazur Narzędzia walki: miotacz kałamarnic Cytat: "Nie myl nas z głupimi Rahi. Pokłonisz się przed nami, zanim opuścimy to miejsce." Mantax Mantax jest największym samotnikiem wśród Barraki. Pozostali nie zdołali dobrze go poznać, ani rozumieć, lecz tolerują go ze względu na odwagę i umiejętność walki. Przyszłość pokaże, jakie to będzie miało skutki. Naturalna siła: szczypce, kolce Narzędzia walki: miotacz kałamarnic Cytat: "Nie mam przyjaciół … tylko wrogów, których jeszcze nie pokonałem." Ehlek Ehlek, tak samo jak Pridak, kieruje się głównie emocjami. Jego nienawiść do Matoran jest silniejsza od pragnienia uwolnienia się z głębin Pitu. Podejmowane pod wpływem rozumu lub emocji decyzje, mogą wpłynąć na los jego sprzymierzeńców. Naturalna moc: stalowy pazur; pioruny Narzędzia walki: miotacz kałamarnic Cytat: "Mamy mały problem ze zdobyciem maski – w rzeczywistości, problem jest długi na 100 metrów." Pridak Pridak ma bardzo prosty sposób na życie. Jeżeli spotka kogoś na swojej drodze, oczekuje, że ten usunie się na bok. Jeśli nie, zniszczy go. Myśli, że urodził się, aby rządzić i rozkazywać. Robi wszystko, aby przejąć władzę … niezależnie od liczby ofiar. Naturalna moc: zęby Narzędzia walki: ostrza z zębów rekina; miotacz kałamarnic Cytat: "Mamy mały problem ze zdobyciem maski – w rzeczywistości, problem jest długi na 100 metrów." Matoranie Defilak Sprytny i odkrywczy Defilak łatwo zauważa związki między zdarzeniami i potrafi przygotować plan. Ryzykując własne życie, jest gotowy bronić Mahri Nui nawet przed znacznie potężniejszymi od siebie wrogami. Narzędzia walki: wyrzutnia powietrzna; elektro-ostrza Cytat: “Kiedy z każdej strony zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, trudno jest ufać komukolwiek.” Dekar Po-Matoranin, który wierzy tylko w to, co zobaczy na własne oczy. A widział wiele rzeczy, które kiedyś uznawał za niemożliwe. Uważa, że Maska Życia ma niebezpieczną, a wręcz diabelską moc i powinna zostać zniszczona. Narzędzia walki: wyrzutnia powietrzna; elektro-ostrza Cytat: “Nic nie jest ważniejsze od mojego miasta, nawet moje życie.” Hydruka Hydruka to stado zwierząt. Zbierają powietrze z powietrzorostów, aby utrzymać Matoran przy życiu w Mahri Nui. Thulox Hydruka są upartymi zwierzętami stadnymi. Kluczem do przetrwania Matoran w głębiach Pitu są ich umiejętności zbierania powietrzorostów. Naturalna moc: wyrzutnia powietrza Morak Hydruka są upartymi zwierzętami stadnymi. Kluczem do przetrwania Matoran w głębiach Pitu są ich umiejętności zbierania powietrzorostów. Naturalna moc: wyrzutnia powietrza Wojownicy Ci potężni morscy tytani mogą wpłynąć zarówno na zwycięstwo Toa, jak i na ich miażdżącą porażkę. Nocturn Potężny, łatwo wpadający we wściekłość Nocturn lubi samotnie karmić wieloryby Razor i gigantyczne kałamarnice. Maska Życia w jego rękach wywoła wojnę w głębinach, zagrażając całemu Mahri Nui. Naturalna moc: macki Narzędzia walki: miotacz kałamarnic Cytat: “Czego tutaj szukasz? To jest moje miejsce!" Uciekaj, albo rozerwę Cię na kawałki!” Gadunka Kiedyś był małym morskim stworzeniem o długości kilkunastu centymetrów. Lecz przypadkowy kontakt z Maską Życia przemienił go w wielką i okrutną bestię. Dla Gadunki każde żywe stworzenie jest wrogiem. Broń: Miotacz Cordak Naturalne narzędzia: Szpony, zęby Hydraxon Pierwszy Hydraxon, strażnik Dołu, zmarł dawno temu. Jednak Maska Życia zmieniła Matoranina w nowego Hydraxona. Teraz ten uzbrojony po zęby wojownik czyha na morzach w nadziei na schwytanie zbiegłych Barraki. Broń: Wybuchowe bumerangi, noże nadgarstkowe, miotacz Cordak Cytat: "Czy wiesz kim jestem? Uwierz mi, spotkanie ze mną to nienajlepszy sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć.” Maxilos Robot-strażnik Dołu został zwerbowany przez złego Makutę - mistrza cienia. Lecz czy na pewno jest on wrogiem Toa Mahri? A może ich jedyną nadzieją na zwycięstwo...? Broń: Podwójny miecz z czarnego ognia; wirujący miotacz Cordak na ramieniu CYTAT: “Carapar, jesteś tylko głupim pomiotem małpy Brakas. Sam nie potrafiłbyś nawet zaklaskać ... nawet gdybyś miał dłonie.” Spinax Ten niezmożony chart potrafiłby wytropić drobinę pyłu na drugim końcu planety i nic nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Naturalna broń: Szpony, zęby, superczuły zmysł tropiciela (UMYSŁ+10) Lesovikk Chwila wahania Lesovikka, członka pierwszego oddziału Toa, podczas walki kosztowała życie kilku z jego towarzyszy broni. Od tego czasu wędruje po świecie próbując naprawić swój błąd i odszukać zaginionych krajan - Matoran. Broń: Miotacz Cordak Maska: Kanohi Faxon, Maska Braterstwa CYTAT: “Raz zawiodłem. Na duchy moich martwych towarzyszy, tym razem to się nie zdarzy.” Karzahni Kiedyś miał być uzdrowicielem Matoran, ale Karzahni oszalał i zmienił swe włości w więzienie dla biednych mieszkańców. Teraz próbuje zdobyć władzę w innych krainach, kto wie - może nawet na całym świecie. Broń: Łańcuch ognia Maska: Kanohi Olisi, Maska Innej Przyszłości CYTAT: “Spójrz tylko na ten świat - zniszczony, w rozpadzie, w chaosie. Ktoś się musi nim zająć ... zająć się wszystkimi i wszystkim i to od zaraz do końca jego dni.” Uzbrojenie Ognisty Miecz Miecz mocy Jallera skupia energię ognia tak, że nawet pod wodą może on wszystko spalić. Klinga Wojny Łańcuch Hewkii jest ładowany tysiącem woltów, a jego bojowy miecz jest wystarczająco potężny, by zatrzymać nawet Rahi z głębin. Stalowe Szpony Te protostalowe szpony wykonane są z tej samej protoskóry, co zbroja Makuty, więc mogą rozpruć każdy materiał. Podwójny Nóż Podwójny rapier Matoro przejdzie jak przez masło przez podwodne skały i jest w stanie wysyłać strumienie na przemian - to superzimnego lodu, to śniegu. Wyrzutnia Bomb Głębinowych Kalmah skonstruował pierwszy miotacz kałamarnic, potem kolejne dla innych Barraki i Nocturna. Miotacz wystrzeliwuje kałamarnice z celnością i prędkością gwarantującą trafienie. Bomby Głębinowe Kalmah odkrył kałamarnice morskie około tysiąc lat temu. Zaintrygowany ich wampirycznymi właściwościami, chronił je przed Barraki i zaczął je hodować. Głodził je i drażnił, by mieć pewność, że w każdej chwili będą gotowe do ataku. Gdy kałamarnica dopada swą ofiarę, to wysysa z niej wszystkie siły witalne. Wyrzutnie Powietrza Matoranie z Mahri Nui wykorzystali do wyrzutni powietrznych naturalne walory bojowe hydruki. W kierunku celu wystrzeliwane są kule zestalonego powietrza, które po osiągnięciu celu przemienia się z powrotem w gaz. Jak wiemy, powietrze jest zabójcze dla podwodnych mieszkańców, więc broń ta jest bardzo skuteczna przy obronie miasta.